Hold On
by Joan Smith
Summary: When the Tenth Doctor recevies a distress call from two old friends, he doesn't hesitate to direct the TARDIS to Kansas, US. But, Rose Tyler, can obviously see that he is worried for her safety. What could it be that he is so scared for her? When they enter the haunted house in question, they quickly discover that there are many things Rose don't know about the Doctor. (Rose/Ten)
1. Chapter 1 (The Distress Call)

**A.N: hello! I just wanted to tell you to enjoy my story, and that I always appreciate reviews! Do you like it? Tell me why! You don't like it? Tell me why (but you are wrong)! Anyways, there is a whole lot of angst, and please don't kill me if I get some of the Supernatural facts wrong. I am not the best with Supernatural and this is my first crossover. So, please leave lots of suggestions. I have written a few chapters ahead, but you can give me some suggestions and ideas. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who nor Supernatural doesn't belong to me. It is written by the brilliant writers at the BBC and the CW._

_Chapter 1: The Distress Call_

"Where are we?" Rose asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS. She took in her surroundings; a bleak field of tall, yellow grass, and the single cement road in front of her. "Kansas, America," the Doctor replied, scanning his surroundings as well. Something was wrong; he wasn't wearing his usual manic grin, and he was standing stiffly behind her, as if something would go wrong any minute now. She frowned and questioned, "What's so interesting about _Kansas_?"

"Nothing, much, I got a call from some old friends, asking for help."

"Who may that be?"

"The Winchesters," he replied with a sense of finality on the matter.

She didn't press him further, and was much more interested in what he was pointing at down the road; a '67 Chevy Impala, the same type that Jimmy had owned, before he dumped her. But, instead of her ex-boyfriend, two tall, attractive men stepped out of the car and walked over to them.

She felt the Doctor straighten behind her, and wondered what was unsettling him. The shorter one of the pair, with sandy hair and fairy tale green eyes, grinned at her cockily and winked at her before he turned towards the Doctor. She blushed, and didn't catch most of the conversation between the Doctor and the Winchesters, except at one point she caught the word, "demon". She looked up at the Doctor, who was still engrossed in his conversation, his brow creased together. She could tell she wasn't getting an explanation any time soon, so she just simply turned towards the taller one of the Winchesters, and offered a hand.

He had broken away from the conversation, and so he shook her hand. "Rose Tyler," she stated. "Sam Winchester and that is my older brother, Dean. We need the Doctor's help with a case," he said, jerking a thumb towards the one who was still in a heated discussion with the Doctor. "Are you two private detectives?" she asked. _Who else would have a _"case"? she thought. "No.. more like.. hunters. Although, we don't hunt the stuff you might expect," he explained. But his "explanation" left her even more confused, which happened a lot when you traveled with the Doctor.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she glanced up at the Doctor,who was frowning at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you weren't responding…"

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought, what was the question?"

"Dean asked if you want to go on the TARDIS or the Impala, it isn't far from here, our destination, but the TARDIS provides a getaway if anything goes  
>wrong. Also, the TARDIS is much faster."<p>

Rose contemplated her choices for a while, and she noticed Dean looking at her, with his cocky grin. _I'll show him I don't swing that way._ "The TARDIS, of course," she replied. The Doctor's face lit up visibly and Dean tried hard not to look disappointed that he didn't notice Sam giggling to the side. "Come on then, allons-y!" the Doctor said as he stepped into the TARDIS with Rose behind him.

"Are you going to explain what's going on? You didn't seem too happy about coming here," she questioned him. His grin faltered for a second, and then he grinned again. "Oh no, just thought it might be a boring trip…" he replied. "You still aren't explaining anything. Sam said they are hunters, but what do they hunt?" she inquired. The Doctor turned away from the console to face her, with a look of tiredness on him, his manic grin gone. "What do they hunt that I wouldn't expect it?"

"Supernatural beings; ghosts, demons, you name it, they hunt it."

"I thought those things were just myths!"

"Aliens exist, why not them? Myths do originate from a certain source, Rose. But, enough of that, we have to go and hunt a demon." And with that, he turned back to the console and the TARDIS started to move. _Did he say a demon?_


	2. Chapter 2 (Arrival)

**AN: I will upload chapters as quick as I can, so I can't give you guys an exact time. As always, reviews are golden! Also, minor swearing from Dean's part. It would have been a bit OOC if he didn't at all, so I felt the need. The story gets more exciting near the next chapter, so hang in there.**

_Disclaimer: Like always, the brilliant Supernatural and Doctor Who series is not owned by me. It is owned by the BBC and the CW._

_Chapter 2: Arrival_

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor hopped out the door, with Rose right at his heels. "Aha, there they come," the Doctor said proudly as he pointed out the black car rolling in.

"Where are we anyways, we're in Kansas still but…" Rose looked around at where they had landed. It seemed like those haunted mansions in those cartoons, big and looming overhead, except it was very real and she was staring right at it. Her train of thought was cut short by the sound of car doors slamming shut.

Dean strolled up to them with Sam following him slowly, a piece of paper in his hand. "It says the house has been abandoned for 20 years now," Sam read aloud to them. Dean looked back at him. "That might explain why no one has really tracked down the disappearances except us," Dean remarked, and turned to face the house again.

"Damn, this place is huge," he added. "It's going to take a while to search the house, here. Take this for safety," Sam urged as he passed the Doctor and Rose packets of salt and small bottles of holy water. "If you feel something anything, just make a ring of salt around you. It will keep you safe, and yell for us. So we can exorcise the bastard." Rose responded, "got it."

The Doctor looked at Sam and Dean wryly, and asked, "are you suggesting we split up?" Dean smirked and questioned back, "what? Are you scared, Doc?" "Scared, yes, but not for myself." Rose looked up at the Doctor, who was watching her, emotionless. "I can take care of myself," Rose retorted defensively. Dean supported her, "as long as she keeps herself in check, she will be fine. Just try not to panic, get scared, sad, or etc. Those are what leave you wide open to demonic possession." Rose nudged Ten with her shoulder, who sighed in return. As a last ditch effort, the Doctor pleaded, "you could stay in the TARDIS.. please?" Rose gave him a cheeky grin, and shook her head. "I have to take care of you, remember?" The Doctor sighed, and took her hand. "Alright," he said. "Okay, then. Let's go," Dean said as they walked in to the house.

When they walked in, they were instantly faced with a wall, the halls spanning left and right. Dean faced Rose, and asked, "you have one of those phones that work anywhere, right?" She nodded, and handed Dean her phone. Dean typed in his number, and urged, "call me if anything happens, alright?" She nodded again, and felt the Doctor's hand grip her's tighter as Dean winked at her and walked down the left hall with Sam. He grinned down at her and said, "well come on then, Miss Tyler! Allons-y!" And with that he tugged her down the opposite hall.


	3. Chapter 3 (Dust)

**AN: As promised, it gets exciting. A bit of Rose/Ten fluff. This chapter is entirely Ten/Rose. Dean and Sam will be in the next chapter. Please leave reviews, since I need to know if I am doing good! And if you like this story, feel free to share the link. Please don't copy my work, or if you do, give me credit. If you don't I will find you and hot glue the creepiest furby to your bed. I mean it. Otherwise, I love all of you! **

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who& Supernatural belongs to the BBC and CW. I wonder how different the world would have been if these two fantastic, life-ruining (in a good way) shows hadn't existed._

_Chapter 3: Dust_

"This is a nice house, considering the amount of architectural technology back then," the Doctor commented as he lit another short candle with his sonic. Dust rose wherever they stepped, and they could see some of them floating, and glistening against the sunlight that poured through the windows on their right.

Rose continued to follow the Doctor, hand in hand, down the winding hallways. Rose was getting more and more confused, the further they ventured into the house, and finally she asked, "Are you sure Dean got this right? I don't really feel chilly or anything. This place is quite relaxing and nice, actually."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, and looked at her, with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Maybe that is what the demon is trying to do; get us to relax and then possess one of us. Rose you have to focus, this house may try to bring back old memories, or anything to get you to lose focus," the Doctor warned.

Even as he said this, Rose could feel herself becoming distant to reality. She tried to swim back and reach it again, but she couldn't quite seem to get there. _Oh no, I'm not going to get possessed by some stupid demon_, she thought. She fought against her sleepiness and managed to shake herself back to reality. "Are you alright?" the Doctor asked leaning close to her. She felt her breath stop, and saw the Doctor's warm, brown eyes fill with concern. He was right in front of her, his lips ghosting over her lips. Without thinking, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. _OHMYGODWHATAREYOUDOINGAREYOUBLOODYINSANE_, went through her head, but she couldn't stop herself. Not while he was kissing her back.


	4. Chapter 4 (HELP)

**AN: Sorry the chapters are a bit short. It will get better. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who & Supernatural belongs to the BBC & CW._

_Chapter 4: HELP_

"Man, this house is pretty nice," Dean commented as he shined a flashlight into a room. "Yeah kinda reminds me of some place, but I can't quite put a finger on it," Sam remarked as he shined his light down the corridor.

"Are you sure we got the place right? I mean, this place doesn't really feel haunted," Dean inquired as they continued down the hall. Sam stopped in his tracks, and frantically started to leaf through the book, that he had stowed in his pack for exorcism spells. "Aww, Sammy, really? Isn't it too late for this?" Dean pointed out as he walked back to where his brother stood.

"No, I know this place is the right place. There is nothing else, except this house, for at least 2km radius. And all the sulfur traces and the estimated place of disappearance is in the 2km radius. What I am trying to figure out, is why we feel so tired and sleepy, like right now," Sam said, as he punched Dean on the arm, who had started to yawn. "I can't find anything on demons that can make people feel all comfortable and fuzzy, but it might be like the Sirens," Sam continued, as Dean gave him a blank expression.

"You know those horrible mermaid like things? They used to sing to draw sailors to them, then let them drown and ate them. The demon we are chasing, could be doing a similar effect, make us remember something from our childhood, or some sort of dream you have, like maybe our family back together, something like that. It could be trying to possess one of us, since it isn't strong enough to take a physical form on its own." Dean snapped awake from his drowsy lull that he had been falling in to.

"Oh ok, wait wouldn't it be easier for the demon to just make us panic or scare us?" Dean pointed out. "Let's not give it any ideas, alright?" Sam retorted. That was when they heard Dean's phone vibrate in his pocket. Dean fished it out, and checked the screen to see the caller; an unknown number. "It's probably Rose, she might be in danger," Sam said. "Rose? That's the blond chic's name?" Dean remarked. Sam rolled his eyes, snatched the phone from his smirking brother, and picked up. "Hello? Rose? Are you alright?"

"…Please come quickly."

"Come on, Sammy! Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5 (The Queen's Kiss)

**AN: Dun dun dun! This is where it gets all exciting. Well begins to officially switch to angst. How much does the demon exactly know from the Doctor? Btw, I might be terrible at some of the action coming up, since Supernatural isn't my strongest suit. If you want to correct me on something, feel free to do so! By the way, in the last chapter when Sam said: this place reminds me of some where.. it was meant to address the house that burned down with his mom. Also, the title of this chapter is the name of a chess move :) _THE MORE YOU KNOW_**

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who & Supernatural belongs to the BBC & The CW_

_Chapter 5: The Queen's Kiss (Kiss of Death)_

Rose wasn't sure where it all went wrong. One moment, she was snogging the Doctor for all she was worth, and in the next, she had been frozen with terror at the man standing in front of her.

His usual warm, brown eyes, were now solid pools of black, and how he was smiling at her, didn't suggest any sort of good. "Well, if it wasn't for our Ms. Tyler," the demon rasped. "Who are you?" Rose asked, as she started to panic. The demon smirked, and Rose was struck by the unfamiliarity of this. "You are finally asking the right questions! Brilliant." The demon remarked, his smile growing wider. Rose could've sworn that as the demon said this, it had used the Doctor's voice. "Do we really know who the Doctor is? Oh no, you only have seen a glimpse of him, Rose Tyler. All of what he has done, it's all in here," it taunted, and tapped the Doctor's head. "Don't you want to know?"

"Go to hell," Rose snapped, and with that, she opened her bottle of holy water, then thrust the contents on to the demon. It cried out in pain, and clawed at its burns. She took the time to bolt down the hall, back down where she came, and locked herself in to the nearest room. With shaking hands, she made a line of salt at the bottom of the door. When she was done, she leaned against the wall, and let the tears fall. _NO, you have to keep yourself together. The Doctor will be safe, after the demon is exorcised. Dean left you his number, so use it,_ she commanded herself. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone, then scrolled through her contacts. Dean W. in blue glowing lights, were hard to miss, and with her trembling finger, she pressed the call button.

_One… Two…. Three… pick up!_ She screamed in her mind. Through her other ear, she could hear footsteps, and she knew by her luck, it wasn't the Winchesters. Just as she was about to lose hope, she heard the phone give way to a voice.

"Hello? Rose? Are you alright?"

She almost cried out in relief, but she managed to say, "please come quickly." That was before she heard the knock on her door.


	6. Chapter 6 (Proof)

**AN: I had a 150 something views yesterday, and now I have 200 something views! I love y'all. But seriously, do you guys eagerly check if my fanfiction has uploaded, or what? Cause as an avid fanfic reader myself, I do with some really good fanfics. I favorite only some of the best :). Rosewarren is a great Ten/Rose writer. I just needed to say that. Anyways, I apologize in advance for any heartbreak this chapter might cause.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Doctor Who and Supernatural. It is owned by the evil liferuiners of the BBC and CW._

_Chapter 6: Proof_

"Rose, I know you're in there," said the voice beyond her closed door. She felt panic rise, when she realized she wasn't sure if the demon was speaking, or if it was the Doctor. The demon is using his voice, she guessed.

"This brain is full of memories, and the things he has done and seen, are you sure you don't want to know?" She pulled her knees closer to herself, and tried to be as quiet as she could be. Infuriating the demon would be the last thing she needed.

She listened closely for any other footfalls, a pair, actually, to signify that the Winchesters were here. All she could hear was the Doct- the demon breathing heavily outside her door. "Rose, it's alright, you can come out now," the Doctor whispered encouragingly from outside. She almost did, she almost opened the door with a sigh of relief. She didn't know who was standing outside the door, and she wasn't willing to risk it. "Prove to me that you're the Doctor, then," she coaxed. "What do you want to hear?"

"….proof."

"Rose Tyler-"

Whoever was standing outside the door was cut short by two heavy footsteps, running towards them. She heard the demon curse under its breath, and knew it was the demon. She held herself, as tight as she could and pushed her hands over her ears, as screaming, yelling, and other violent sounds were heard through the wall. After about five minutes of what felt like hell, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Rose, open the door, it's Dean. Sam knocked him out for now, but we need a chair to tie him into," Dean spoke gently.

Rose slowly unfurled herself, and slowly opened the door. Dean smiled at her reassuringly, and slowly stepped over the line of salt. She peeked behind him, and saw Sam supporting the now unconscious Doctor. Dean quickly dragged a chair to the center of the room, and Sam set the Doctor down on it.

As Sam turned to reach into his bag, the demon woke, and attacked Dean before any of them could blink an eye. Dean found himself, being choked against the wall, and old memories he had thrust to the corners of his mind, ages ago, resurfaced.

The white dress his mother used to wear and the pies she used to bake him. How he had told Sammy good night, and how he had carried him out of the house the day their house burned down. Before he knew it, there were tears falling down his face. He could see Sam, doubled over, his hands searching the floor, for the book that is hopelessly far from him. But it is like he is sitting in a theater, watching this all play out. He couldn't quite seem to move. That was, until, he heard a click of a gun, behind the demon.


	7. Chapter 7 (Doctor? Doctor Who?)

**AN: Sorry I took so long! I was a bit busy and didn't have the chance to upload these past few days. Anyways, please don't kill me for making Dean and Sam a bit helpless. I just want to squeeze in some Rose/ Ten angst. And soon, Winchester brother angst. A tiny bit since it would be a bit OOC for them.**

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, Doctor Who and Supernatural don't belong to me. It belongs to the BBC & CW._

_Chapter 7: Doctor? Doctor Who?_

The demon whipped around, dropping Dean on to the floor. "You will shoot me?" he questioned Rose, as he tilted his head slightly to the side. He looked more amused, than scared. Her hands trembled as he aimed at him, but this close, it was insured to find its mark. "You won't hurt this body," the demon taunted. "Let him go," she ordered in a steely calm voice, which surprised her since that wasn't how she felt.

"Well, the problem about that is that.." he leaned over with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "you will have to make me," it retorted. The familiar gestures that she usually found endearing about the Doctor, was slowly being used against her now. She could feel her resolves melting but she kept the gun cocked at it.

"You see, there are many things you should know before you trust this man. He has told you his planet burned up, but has he told you that he was the cause of it? He killed his entire race, and he didn't stop there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Aww good question, now I can see why he loves you."

She froze, and she heard blood rush in her ears. _He loves you…_ the three words kept spinning around her head, making her sick. There was just no way, the Doctor could love her. He might like her platonically, as a friend, but not like how she always wanted him to. _But the kiss in the hall way…_ her thoughts were mixing up, getting her confused. _That isn't important,_ she thought to herself, snapping herself back to reality. Only to find the Doctor's face right in front of her's, once again. _No, that isn't the Doctor,_ she chided herself. The demon smirked at her discomfort. "You asked me why I was telling you all this, hmm? Well, every time I have tried to attack you, this stupid Doctor of yours refuses to let me," it growled as it stretched its neck. "So, instead, I decided to make his life quite miserable."

She didn't share in the demon's amusement, and she glared at the face hovering only inches from her, trying not to get distracted by the small freckles that were spread around his face and his handsome featu-

She had thought that demons had some form of dignity or at least something along the lines of class. She was entirely proven wrong, when the demon pushed the Doctor's lips against her's desperately. She could taste blood, as his hands reached up to twist in to her hair. She tried to pull away, but it held on to her waist with another hand, and she couldn't seem to twist away. She could feel her sanity slowly slipping away, and she felt the rush of blood in her ears, becoming louder and louder, until darkness edged its way in to the edges of her vision, and soon, it clouded her entire vision and she felt herself falling, but never felt her body hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 (Goodbyes)

**A.N: Bits of cussing, so I might put up the rating to an M. This event happened right before the events in Satan Pit. I always thought Supernatural should pop up in that episode somewhere :) I am so sorry I took so long with this chapter. I had some personal business, and I was quite busy. There is the matter that school started too :( AND Y'ALL NEED TO WATCH THE 200TH EPISODE OF SPN IT IS AWESOME. I seriously need to watch Dark Water & Death in Heaven. ALTHOUGH A BUNCH OF PPL ALREADY SPOILED IT FOR ME UGH :(I should wear a tshirt saying:I HAVEN'T WATCH DOCTOR WHO 8 11 & 8 12 YET**

_Disclaimer: SPN and Doctor Who belongs to the CW & BBC_

_Chapter 8: Goodbyes_

Dean watched helplessly as Rose fell unconscious on to the floor. He couldn't do anything about it; it was as if he was stuck in a big glob of gel, and he couldn't quite swim out of it. Also, the painful flashbacks weren't helping either. He could swear he saw fire licking up the walls out of the corner of his eye. He vaguely heard Sam coughing, being suffocated by the demon.

A small movement caught his attention. Sam was trying to raise a finger towards an object. Dean quickly searched the floor and found the journal. He picked it up slowly, trying not to catch the demon's attention. He snatched it up and began reading: _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..._

He felt like smoke was filling up his lungs.. he looked up to see his old house again; the one that had killed his mother. No, this is fake keep reading! A voice urged him on, a voice that suspiciously sounded like Sam.

_ Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt..._

The demon tried to lunge for Dean, but as soon as he lifted himself away from Sam, Sam grabbed him and pushed him to the floor.

_ Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

The demon let out a scream, and the thick smoke Dean saw around him all gathered into the demon. The demon threw his head back and the smoke was released upwards. After the last of the demon was wiped clean, the Doctor went limp, and fell to the floor in a heap. Dean cleared his throat and stood up, dusting himself off. "Well, that was a little easier than expected," he declared.

"Too easy," Sam commented nervously.

"Come on, man, we could have it easy for once," Dean prompted.

Just then, Rose sat up with a jolt. Dean rushed over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, Rose, relax," Dean soothed her.

"Is the Doctor alright?"

"Yeah we exorcised the demon, and he is breathing regularly. He'll be fine."

"All those things the demon said…"

"Rose, don't think about it. It was trying to hurt you, so ignore it"

"But… could it be true?"

"….we both know that the Doctor has some secrets he will take to the grave, especially his goddamn name. I can't tell you that it isn't since I honestly don't know, but I am sure the Doctor would have told you if it was important."

Rose sighed, and leaned against Dean, who gave her a hug. Sam cleared his throat, and gestured towards the Doctor who was blinking against the light streaming in through the windows. Rose rushed over to him, and helped him sit up. "Hey," he choked out and he hugged her, but to her, it felt like he was clinging on to her for dear life. Sam took the time to go over to Dean, and nudge his shoulder. "The demon used memories to shake all of us up… what did you see?"

"Mom, when she was alive. And the day the house burned down, and I carried your sorry ass outta the house. How about you?"

"Eh mostly Jess, and etc."

"You want to talk about it..?"

"Nope."

The Doctor slowly let go of Rose, and put a hand against her cheek, whilst stroking under her eye to wipe away her tears. He looked at her, and reveled over her beauty again. He didn't deserve her. The demon had made sure that he was reminded of this fact. "You alright?" Rose asked as she choked back a sob.

"Yeah, always."

"You say that all the time, but it always turns out you're not. If you need someone to talk to, you've always got me."

"I know, and I'm sorry about.. everything today."

Rose gave him her signature smile, with her tongue poking out between her teeth. "Even the kiss back in the hallway?" she asked cheekily. "Oh… um… that was fantastic." He replied, blushing. She laughed and poked his cheek. "Come on then, mighty time lord. You can't sit here forever." She offered him a hand, and he let her pull him to his feet. He turned towards the Winchesters, and tipped his head slightly in a small gesture of gratitude. Dean waved a hand dismissively, and Sam commented, "oh you don't have to.."

They walked down the winding halls and corridors together, until they were standing outside once again. "Dean? Let me ask you one thing. Why did you call for help on this one?"

"This case only overlapped with another one that we need you to investigate for us, cause we don't think this was a work of that one demon… we traced high EMF signals to here too high for one demon to give off. And well… it doesn't exactly trace to this house I think it traces to.."

"Outer space," a man behind Dean finished, a man who hadn't been there a second ago.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, whipping around.

"I told you to stop doing that!"

"My apologies," Castiel said sincerely.

Dean just sighed, and turned back around to Rose and the Doctor. Gesturing absently to Cas, Dean introduced, "this is Castiel, the angel of the Lord."

Rose gasped, which The Doctor just presumed was due to the fact an _angel _just appeared out of thin air. He came forward with an enthusiastic grin and offered Cas a hand. "I'm the Doctor!" Cas stared at the Doctor's hand, confused, until Dean cleared his throat and moved Cas's hand to the Doctor. "It's the human procedure of shaking hands, Cas," Dean explained.

After the two shook hands, Cas stared at Ten for a while before commenting, "your soul is very old, Doctor. Old, worn, and tired… you aren't human are you?" Ten faltered before replying with false enthusiasm, "nope! Alien to you lot, I'm a Timelord from the planet of Gallifrey!" Cas merely nodded, before commenting, "you deserve more than you have, but I see you have her to help you." Cas gestured towards Rose and offered her a hand, which Rose shook with enthusiasm. "Angels are actually real! That seems pretty cool… do you lot actually have wings and like, those cool powers?"

"Uh.. I do have wings... and yes I do have my grace, which entitles me to those 'cool powers' as you put it. Also, this is not my true form. I am merely possessing a vessel. His name is Jimmy Novak."

"Oh.. so it is Jimmy… that explains..." Rose rushed out with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing.. it's nothing…" Rose waved a hand and turned around towards the Doctor. "We should get going," he commented noticing Rose's expression. "Did I do something to upset her?"Cas asked.

"It's probably just the day catching up to her. Dean, could you give me your EMP gadget for a second?"

Dean frowned and handed it to him. "If you break it again… I swear…" He said in a warning tone. "Alright! Give me just a second," the Doctor replied and whipped out his sonic. "I just need the coordinates to where this leads," he commented. "Aha! There we go!" he crowed, handing the device back to Dean. "We better get going then," the Doctor commented with a smile. "See you around," Dean said with a nod of goodbye. Dean, Sam, and Cas turned towards their Impala as Rose, and the Doctor turned towards the TARDIS. Neither groups turned back around to see each other. They all knew each would be okay, would be there when both needed them.

**The End! And explanation on the Jimmy situation. Y'all know Jimmy Stone right? Rose's abusive ex-boyfriend? Well this crazy idea popped up out of no where: what if Jimmy Novak, Cas's vessel is actually Jimmy Stone except he got married, turned kind and he took on his wife's maiden name to have a fresh start? I hate Jimmy Stone, but I like to think he felt bad about what he did to Rose, and tried to get her apology but she had already left with the Doctor. :) So that is the end of Hold On! My first crossover fic! Plz advertise this by putting up links everywhere...**


End file.
